I Kissed A Girl
by Yusuke Urameshi - Mazoku
Summary: So Edward and Bella kissed at a bar one night. The only problem is that Edward is gay and has a long time boyfriend named Jacob Black. But what happens when Edward liked it? E/B? E/J? Based on "I Kissed A Girl" by Katy Perry


**I Kissed A Girl**

**A One-Shot/Song Fic**

**I, Edward Cullen, was gay and that was a known fact. Everyone accepted it and they accepted me because they were my family and friends. I had everything I ever wanted and I was happy. Who knew one drink could change everything… and make me question everthing I thought was so right! **

_**This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion  
It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on  
I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention**_

**I had a date with my longtime boyfriend Jacob Black but at the last minute he was delayed. So I decided to go to the bar and meet him when he showed. This even wasn't starting as I pained but it was bad and Jacob wouldn't be long. It was 30 minutes later and I had had a couple of drinks. Jacob still hadn't showed and I starting to get restless when a goddess walk. That was the only word that could describe this girl to a T. She was a pale as me with flowing brown hair, a heart shaped face, and curves in all the right places. Last she had these deep chocolate brown eyes that you would be lucky not to drown in them. The goddess sat down two stools down from me at the bar and ordered a sex on the beach. Something in me drew me to this woman against my better judgment and will. Soon I found myself sitting next to her and drinking with her.**

_**  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

**So we were talking with our heads against each others and that surprised me. Oh not that we were talking but that I think were talking clearly. See at this point in time were both very very drunk but oh so focused on each other. I had told her that I was gay but I didn't tell her I had a boyfriend. This shocked the part of my brain that was still alert no matter how small it was. Why hadn't I told this girl about Jacob? My brain as always came up with a rational answer which later got me in trouble. We hadn't even told each other our names so why would I tell her about someone as important as Jacob? Even as I thought it some part of me knew it was a pile of BS. We talked about anything and everything and somehow our bodies got closer together. I don't exactly know how it happened but my lips were one hers in a minute. **

_**No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,  
You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
It's not what,  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave  
My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey**_

**Her lips were red and they tastes like candy that I could eat all night long. Gone were the thoughts of Jacob and all the problems this would bring. All of my 5 senses and maybe even by 6****th**** was filled with this girls scent. My mind was like a broken record repeating one word: Bella. I didn't even know this girl's name, I had a boyfriend, and to top it off I was gay! Somehow we managed to stumble back to my apartment (I think) without breaking hold on each other. I was not total clear on what happen that night. All new was that was the first night I made love to a woman. Oh I am such a bad bad boyfriend… **

_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it,  
**_

**The next morning I woke up feeling very happy, that is, until I recalled the events of last night. I rolled over seeking the girl that should be next to me but what I found was a note. **

Hey stranger,

I guess you're not a gay as you thought. If you wanna talk about what happened give me a call.

Signed,  
The girl

**The note****was a shock because I didn't expect something like that to come out of this girl. I just had sex will the most amazing girl last night. That was that statement that through my head all through the morning. By the middle of the afternoon I realized that Jacob never came home last night and that I should be worried. I rushed to the living room ready to rush out the door when I noticed the red light on the answering machine blinking. After I calmed myself down I walked over to the machine and pressed "play" hearing Jacob recorded voice right away. "Hey honey, you must be sleeping and pissed at me. I am sorry but when I got to my dad's house I found out he was sick and I had to stay with him. Please forgive me and I promise I'll make it up to you!" **

_**  
Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent**_

**God! I felt so bad. I did deserve such a good guy like Jacob im my life. I was so going to rot in hell for doing this. This was just a one-night stand and I could just forget about it. No need to hurt Jacob over this because it was never going to happen again and I would remain faithful to Jacob. This was really just a lapse in judgement. I mean I was really with a girl in the sexual sense before I came out of the symbolic closet. This was just a way to clear my head and any extra hormones. I loved Jacob with my whole heart and that much I knew! This had nothing to do with us and Jacob never had to know. **

**  
**_**I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it**_

**It's been 2 months and I'm laying here next to Jacob and everything perfectly fine or at least that's what I tell myself. I can't stop myself from thinking about that girl in my dreams. A week after Jacob came home I went down to the bar and found out the girl name. Her name is Bella and it couldn't have fit her better. Jacob still doesn't know what happened and I don't plan on telling him. That still doesn't change the fact that I kissed a girl and I really like it.**

* * *

**Okay so your mostly wondering where the hell that came from. Well this is what come from putting my cousin **_**(The New Lost Boy **_**on FF) and I in the same rooming for an hour with his Katy Perry CD and a computer. I will be updating and fixing all my stories this weekend!  
**

**Read and Review!**

**-JJ **


End file.
